backlashfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
SLASH
SLASH is the first "full" length film by Dan Sowels. SLASH tells the story of a fictional masked serial killer, in the town of Waygate, Illinois called the Waygate Slasher or SLASH for short. It was released in Winter 2008, and since then it has spawned two sequels. 'Schoolyard' SLASH begins in a schoolyard, it shows a young man running from the killer, and is eventually out of breath as he begs him for mercy. He is killed. 'John and Jeff' John Carlyle is at home watching TV, and his brother Jeff Carlyle comes home from work. He reads him an article in the newspaper about SLASH killing a young man in the schoolyard. John blows this off, and leaves to hang out with Mike Ripper. John walks down the tracks, and meets Mike, and they play video games. They discuss SLASH, and Mike warns John that they could be next, and to listen to his brother's warning. John walks home. 'Jeff and SLASH' Jeff is back home watching TV, and he goes in the kitchen to fix something to eat, but is interrupted by SLASH, who stabs him, nearly killing him. John comes home to discover Jeff's glasses, and he sees SLASH out his bedroom window. He panics, grabs his gun, and shoots SLASH several times when he comes in. SLASH waits for John to run out of ammo, and goes in for the kill. Jeff stops this, and tells John to get out, and goes and turns on the oven, then lights a lighter, blowing he and the house up, SLASH narrowly escaping. 'John and Mike' Mike comes out of the woods toward the tracks where John is, and asks him what the loud explosion was. John, crying, explains that his brother is gone, because of SLASH. Mike, furious, walks with John in the woods, and he confesses to John he witnessed SLASH kill the young man in the schoolyard. This makes John furious, and he pushes Mike up against a tree pointing his gun at him, saying "You could've fuckin' helped him!" Mike sees SLASH, and they both shoot. SLASH falls, but quickly get back up. John and Mike run to Mike's house, and he tells John to wait outside while he calls the cops. SLASH comes, but John's gun doesn't work. Mike rushes out and shoots SLASH with his rifle. He gets up, and stabs Mike. He hands John his rifle and he shoots SLASH in the head twice, and his mask falls off, then runs away. 'The Cop' John gives Mike the mask and tells him to hang on to it while he chases him down in the woods. John loses him, and hears a police siren, and discover's Mike's being arrested because they're mistaken him for SLASH. The Cop puts Mike into the van, John runs after it. He knows that it's too late, and he yells "You got the wrong guy!" as he watches him drive off, and credits roll. 'The Cast' *Dan Sowels as John/Jeff Carlyle/Victim/SLASH *Dennie Justice as Mike Ripper *Mike Collier as Cop 'Release' The film was released on YouTube on December 10th, 2008, and its sequel, SLASH Returns was released the following year. The third and final film, titled Army of Waygate was released on October 10th, 2011.